well that's unexpected
by syndorias cinders
Summary: naruto is sen to soul society and rises to the rank of vice captain but after a failed mission he petitions for a hollow hunting squad but that idea wa shot down. in a fit of rage he abandons soul society and hunts hollows on his own. he also has a son guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach/Naruto crossover.

Chapter 1-the forest

The sandy white deserts of Hueco Mundo stretched too parts undiscovered even by its own inhabitants. Viscous white masked humanoid animal like creatures born from a souls regrets and anger live in this Hollow world fighting for supremacy and gaining power through the flesh of their own kind and the souls of those that haven't been turned into their worlds name sake 'hollows'. Hate, solitude, depression, insanity, satisfaction and death was all that existed in this world.

There must be some force to counteract this world, fighters that slay these viscous and primitive beasts. There are these fights and one of them resided within this hollow world.

(Deep within the Menos forest)

"Die shinigami!" a small tiger sized hollow yelled as it pounced at speeds similar to a mortal Bullet. He was quickly dodged and was sliced in half for his efforts. Blood splattered across the rocky field that the 'shinigami' was fighting on.

"That's all of them" the Shinigami weakly rasped out, as he leaned on his Zanpakuto for support. "How long has that brown haired basterd been sending his weak hordes at me for, five, ten days? I don't even know how to tell time in the fucking forest!" he hissed in frustration.

The man was tall, he stood at 180cm tall with a mop of spikey blond hair, and he had a peachy complexion. He wore a tattered cloak which had many holes in it.

'I've got to climb to the sands, I've got to kill that basterd' he thought bitterly as he remembered that smug grin that shit eating basterd wore when he always chatted to him.

Suddenly the ground shook with earth shattering stomps; a large Godzilla like roar destroyed the silence that he had been basking in. Dust and rocks surrounded the terrain like a mist 'reminds me of my first c-rank' he thought grinned. Utilising shunpo he burst from the dust and almost died of a heart attack. Dozens of Menos Grande were surrounding him on every side. Shit, shit, shit, shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' he raged.

"That basterd must want me completely out of the equation for his little scheme." The shinigami knew he wasn't going to survive this. In his weakened state he could only take down three or four at the best but even a captain would be hard pressed to fight in the midst of dark cloaks and ceros.

'Oi, snow storm ready for this?' he asked 'damn watermelon' was the reply he received 'love you too' "walk through the clouded heavens-Kokuto!" a light engulfed his sword. A pair of slim metal gauntlets covered his forearms; it was black-ish grey and had a slim air intake like protrusion running on the underside of his gauntlet.

In his hands rested two long inwardly curved blades that were at least 120cm tall and had a handle of 30cm. (the handle looks like a simplified and longer Count Dooku light-saber handle)

What happened next was a blur for him. He dodged dozens of ceros which impacted the ground with an earth shattering crack and boom. His couldn't hear it; all he could here were dulled impacts and his own heartbeat. He zipped past the Menos Grande's head and impaled his blades into its skull before jumping to the next and doing the same. Menos fell left and right as he cleaved Menos's masks apart. Blood spurted everywhere like a water fountain and he was covered in his smelly green goo the hollows called blood.

Channelling his reiryoku into his blade, a small glow of grey energy coated his swords, tucking into a brace position he slammed into the floor creating a large dust cloud to obscure the Menos's sight. The cloud was soon dispersed by huge crescents of razor sharp wind slicing through the crowd of Menos that surrounded him. Blood exploded from the falling Menos who didn't realise that they died. The crescents slammed into the hard stone pillars that held the ceiling above him.

Panting profusely he fell onto one knee, 'shit, I used too much energy in the crescents' he thought to himself. His reiryoku was at an all-time low as he spent most of it on the thousands of weak hollows that the basterd had sent to kill him.

The pillars started cracking and they weren't quiet about it. Huge pieces of stone collided with the floor creating dust clouds preventing him from seeing anything 30cm in front of him. looking up he saw a huge Quadra pedal elephant like creature stomp through the dust. The stones dropping to the floor was like rain to this gargantuan beast "Fuck iiiiiit!" he roared as the ceiling and pillars collapsed down to the floor.

Using as much reiryoku as he could spare he used an echolocation technique he had learned from his younger days. He narrowly dodged the large pieces which would crush him and he endured the pain of the smaller pieces pelting onto his skin.

'He's using that thing to cast negacion on him and his fuck buddies' 'this probably won't be enough o kill the thing but at least it will delay the casting time for a bit'

Lightening sparked around his gauntlets and two prongs were ejected from the small air take vents on the underside of his gauntlets. Situating himself directly underneath the huge thing he raised his arms straight up into the air and the lightening grew more violent and unpredictable. 'oh kid, you'd better not kill us you damn suicidal fool.' His Zanpakuto spirit roared. 'Oh please don't you have any faith in me?' he wearily asked.

'None' was his answer 'well that's comforting'

The lightning was being condensed to the tip of the prongs and a violent hum was emitted from it.

"KIRIN!" he shouted as all of the lightning was shot upward into the defenceless belly of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the hollow hunter?

Soul society, a proverbial heaven for deceased souls and home of the shinigami. It must be heaven, no fighting, and no corruption, nothing impure from the living world. You'd be surprised of how wrong you were when you first thought of it. It was nothing different from the living world, there was poverty, homelessness, and corruption among its inhabitants.

The inhabitants resided in a huge circular mass of housing and business called Rukongai. It was split into four areas and each area housed eighty districts. Since each area was the size of a small country it was extremely difficult for the shinigami to monitor the breeding ground of hidden corruption.

The edge of Rukongai housed the districts between eighty and sixty and was considered suicide for any shinigami to cross over there. That fear caused the districts at the edge to become breeding grounds of death and poverty. The heaven you thought of was nothing more than a sham, a false dream to comfort you when the shinigami passed you into Rukongai.

Even in districts that were monitored by the shinigami extensively had its fair share of poverty and corruption.

Then there was Seireite the invincible den of the shinigami a den that was being crushed by one of its own.

Aizen Souske the charming and nerdy captain of squad five was looking down at his former comrades with a smug smirk of victory. His two accomplices, Ichimari Gin and Tousen Kaname stood beside him. One with a snake like smirk and another with a cold face of indifference.

"Fools all of you, you've been playing in the palm of my hand ever since Rukia-san was sent to Karakura town." He said triumphantly with arrogance laced deeply in his voice angering the shinigami that were below him.

"The central 46 were blithering idiots but they weren't stupid, using the Sokyoku to execute an unseated officer was suspicious but all of you ignored that because it came from them." He reprimanded them in an arrogant tone.

"I could leave right now but where's the fun in that?" he said out loud, "Umm, Aizen san the time is drawing near do you think it's the time to be doing a monologue?" Gin asked with his usual snake like smirk adorning his face.

Aizen rolled his eyes, 'meh, I'll leave it for them to figure it out themselves, i don't exactly need to rub it in their faces any more than I have to' Aizen thought.

A large black line zipped across the blue sky like a god decided to cut the sky with a knife, it bulged and wriggled like a worm was squirming underneath it. This process emitted a sound of raw flesh being torn apart by a sloppy predator. Many spider web cracks spaced out from the line and they began squirming like its originator.

The shinigami watched with confusion and disbelief and the lines were blown open with a huge crack and a huge purple slit emerged from the darkness. Menos grande surrounded the slit like flies around a left over banana skin in the trash. A yellow energy glowed from the edges of the slit and empowered the Menos that surrounded it.

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai the head captain of the shinigami winded his eyes in disbelief. "Aizen, you would stoop so low as to align yourself with the hollow filth, they regard you as a being to use negacion on?" he rasped out. Aizen smirked "how else am I going to take over soul society? Certainly not with two other captains and yes I have stooped to a low by your standards but to me I rising high up" he replied.

The yellow energy shot down from the Menos and covered the three captains in a transparent yellow cube. Aizen giggled like a maniac his voice filled with arrogance and victory, it was extremely disturbing for the shinigami and even his accomplices to hear this child grown man giggle like a suicidal child.

His suicide child giggles was cut short and his yellow defence shimmered in and out of existence, roars of pain came from the Menos that were enacting negacion. A huge almost godly burst of blue lightning exploded from behind the Menos almost killing them, a scent of rancid flesh permeated the air and grey smoke clouded the garganta.

Aizen roared in frustration "damn him, why the hell isn't he dead! I sent thousands of hollows and dozens of Menos to finish the job!" he angrily ranted.

"Kaname, Gin let's hurry and get to the garganta. The negacion isn't going to hold up for much longer from an attack like that" Aizen said with urgency. The negacion failed as soon as he said that and from the smoke came the heads of the Menos that cast the negacion and blood still poured from the cut. Stunned that the blond still had enough energy to even move he didn't notice that the Menos can barrelling down at him with lethal force. He would've been squashed if it weren't for Kaname pushing him out of the way. The heads fell towards the shinigami with threatening force. "Disperse" Yamamoto commanded and they all retreated towards a safer area which they could still see the three traitors

Aizen and Kaname both fell down towards the ground and were lucky enough that the Menos head didn't crush them on the way down. Gin who blissfully ignored his leader and comrade was still advancing towards the garganta without a care in the world until a something burst from the smoke and slammed into him with huge amounts of force. Blood burst from his mouth as he rocketed back down to the earth.

"Quickly before he gets away again. Engage in battle" Yamamoto commanded. The second division captain Soifon burst towards where Aizen and Kaname were. Drawing her Zanpakuto she rushed at Kaname and aimed for his head but that was quickly blocked with Kaname own Zanpakuto. Their blades clashed against each other's steel and in a flurry of sparks. They blocked and parried each other's strikes neither holder the upper hand for long because the latter would immediately find a way to reverse the situation.

Shunsui and Jushiro sped towards Aizen with their twin Zanpakuto primed for a scissor attack, Aizen quickly back flipped away from the two and drew his own Zanpakuto Kyouka Suigetsu. He Shunpoed behind the two captains his arm ready to cut down the captains but they quickly blocked Aizens unexpectedly powerful strike. Shunsui and Jushiro Shunpoed away from Aizen but he followed them. Landing a few metres away from Shunsui and Jushiro he launched an overloaded Byakurai at them both catching them off guard and piercing through their shoulders.

Using this opportunity Aizen quickly rushed to the garganta not wanting to fight more than he needed to.

Soifon narrowed her eyes at this and quickly dodged Kaname's strike and axe kicked him in the back sending him straight down towards the ground. She burst towards Aizen with a quick shunpo and slammed her sword down to his head with a battle cry accompanying it. But the strike was blocked and she was swiftly punched in the chest and shot with a Byakurai. "I don't have time for this shit" he muttered angrily. Kaname took this chance and sped to the garganta along with his charismatic leader.

(Where Gin landed)

Gin lay on the cold rocky floor groaning in pain, 'shit, I didn't think that he would be so ruthless' he said to himself. His shinigami clothing was torn and dirtied by the impact and most of his front was sating with his blood. Pushing himself of the floor and got into a defensive stance and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come.

But his opponent wasn't in such a good shape as Gin was; his hakama pants were torn and shredded his top was reduced to a skimpy torn and dirtied toga that was barely hanging on. He had a large amount of hollow blood covering his skin and staining his clothing. His former blond hair was now a dull bronze colour from lack of exposure from the sun and his face a sold and haggard from all of the fighting he'd done in the hollow forest.

"Hmmm, looks like the forest took its toll on you Naruto" he said in a cheeky tone of voice. "Fuck you" he rasped like an asthma induced 100 year old cow. "At least you haven't lost your spirit at all despite the years residing in hueco mundo" Gin chirped. Naruto didn't reply instead he shakily took his stance. His body screamed for him to stop and rest but he ignored it, his arms shook from the strain. His vision was cloudy, his hearing was dulled, and his skin was numb and cold. 'Fuck it, if I'm going out then I'm taking this basterd with me' he solemnly thought to himself. 'At least he won't know that his father was a criminal' he thought as his mind trailed off to a blue eyed new born child with faint white hair. 'Was it blue eyes, I never got a good look'

'Naruto look out' his Zanpakuto warned him. On instinct he raised his sword to block a strike that made all of the bones in his weak body creak and crumble under the force of the strike. Pushing the attacker of his blade he attacked like a wild beast. He swung his Zanpakuto like a madman with one hand and another held closely to his chest.

The nodaichi and wakizashi collided in a shower of sparks, they fought faster than the human eye could see but the damage on Naruto's body was making him more vulnerable to Gins strikes. He was being pushed back onto the defensive. Taking and mad swing his unused arm shot out and grabbed Gin by the collar of his robe and brand him close in for a head butt.

"That wasn't a good idea Naruto" Gin said with a knowing smirk as he manoeuvred his wakizashi' tip almost flush against his belly. 'Shit' he said totally forgetting about Gins Zanpakuto ability.

"Shoot to kill-Shinso" Gin whispered. The wakizashi blade extended at the speed of a human sniper rifle and pierced through his stomach and upwards into his chest cavity. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lungs.

"Sorry about his but it was inevitable. You were going to die by our hands or the shinigami's hands. I think you would appreciate dyeing in a battle instead of being stuck in a cell before getting your head lopped off and paraded around Seireitei" he said in a monotone voice.

Those were the final words before be blacked out.


End file.
